


Hockey

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Tony set up a special something on the roof of the Avengers Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 22nd prompt "Hockey."

Tony smiled as his team enjoyed his latest impromptu project that Pepper would question him about later. It all started when Thor had been asking about winter sports. Sam showed him some videos of sledding, skiing, and snowboarding. Clint had decided to throw in his two cents and mentioned ice hockey, which led to Clint and Thor watching a few games and getting _very_ into it. Natasha pulled up some figure skating videos to show Thor another way of skating on ice. Steve had joined in at that point and mentioned to Thor that some people just like to scuttled around in a circle and enjoy the glide on the ice without doing fancy tricks.

Tony’s isn’t sure wether it was Thor’s excitement to try ice skating or Steve’s wistful look, like he was remembering some good times from before the serum. Either way, Tony immediately began construction on a private ice rink on top of Avengers Tower.

They had a party to celebrate the opening. There was cake, and ice cream cake, and pizza. They invited the other super teams in the area and even invited the kids from Xavier’s school. Natasha had taken to the ice first, throwing some spins and jumps that Tony definitely couldn’t do. Thor was next, taking instructions from Natasha until he got the hang of it. Clint and some of the kids joined in once Thor was comfortable on his skates and soon there was an impressive hockey match happening. Some of the kids had argued over the use of powers after Kurt had teleported himself down the rink.

“Thank you for this.” Steve said, appearing next to Tony.

“Why are you thanking me? I just wanted my own ice rink on the roof.” Tony shrugged with a smile. It was a lie, but he was sticking with it.

“If you say so Tony.” Steve said with a chuckle.


End file.
